Life goes on because it has to, Things never leave they stay with you
by Artic13
Summary: What happens when Project Freelancer ends? How do York and Carolina continue to be human when they have been though so much pain? Being together is great, but is it always enough.
1. Chapter 1 worried

It was a late Friday night and York was still awake, waiting for her. He sat in the living room of their apartment mindlessly flipping through TV channels. York was starting to get tired so he put down the TV remote and leaned back into the couch. _"I'm only going to close my eyes for a minute."_ He thought to himself. He closed both his eyes. Time was no longer a concern as York drifter away, that is if he felt a light tug at his shirt.

"hmm..What."

York moaned while keeping his eyes closed, still half asleep. He felt another light tug on his shirt.

"Daddy, it's me."

York heard the sound of his daughters voice and he opened his eyes fast. He look down and saw the small girl holding onto a stuffed bear. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. He smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie you should be asleep, lets get you back to bed."

The small girl crossed both her arms and frowned.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared, I want mommy."

York put his arms around the small girl and she started crying.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay."

"It's not okay. I had a bad dream about how Mommy hates me."

York was confused why would she dream about that. He was also scared that the young girl knew more about what was going on then she should know.

"Sweetie mommy doesn't hate you, she's just working late tonight. It was only a bad dream."

York sat up with the young girl still in his arms. He carried her down the hall to her room. He reached her room and turned on the lights while walking over to her bed. He gently laid the girl down on her bed and put her stuffed bear in her arms. He smiled at her as he pushed her light red hair away from deep hazle eyes. He pulled a light pink blanket on to the bed and he covered her with it. The girl yawned and closed her eyes.

"I love you and so does Mommy so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay daddy, I love you too."

York smiled and kissed her forehead. He turned off the lights and then shut the door to her room. He walked back down the hall into the living room. He sat down on the couch and saw that the TV was still on. He turned to his right and picked up the TV remote. He turned off the TV and he sat in silence just thinking. It wasn't so much thinking as it was worrying about Carolina. It's been hard on them both since the project ended, since they both had to become normal people again. York had tried hard for years to get a job, but sadly with no success. York never went to collage and had no real job training. Since it was hard for York to find a job, Carolina went out and decided that she would be the one to bring in the money. That left York as a stay at home dad, witch he loved. York sighed and looked down at his wedding ring, he smiled to himself. He remembered the day they got married, it was the best day of his life. York loved Carolina and he knew that he always would, but he still worried. Carolina worked two jobs to support them, one as a personal trainer and one as a waitress. It was hard on both York and their daughter Sammy for Carolina to be gone almost all day. York remembered the times that she would come home late form work. York would stay up late into the night and he would greet her with a hug, and she would greet him with a kiss. They would both craw into bed and talk about each others day. York would talk about how Sammy was doing in school and Carolina would talk about work. A couple times she told York how much she missed him. York would pull his arms around her and she would fall asleep in them. York was starting to feel a deep sadness fill him. He'd come to realize that those nights were so long ago and that those nights never happened anymore. The sound of the front door opening made York jump. He pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the door. York took a moment to look at Carolina who he could see was Drunk. Completely drunk. She fell over and started to lightly laugh. York quickly moved over to her and helped her up. He took a look at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was two in the mourning.

"Carolina, what are you doing back so late?"

Carolina stumbled slightly and York put his arm around her to help her keep brace. Carolina pressed a sloppy kiss on York's cheek. York could smell the strong sent of jack daniels on her.

"Late?...I ummm... it's..not late."

York sighed deeply as he continued to help Carolina to their room. York turned on the light and helped Carolina over to the bed.

"Carolina, you need to sit down."

Carolina sat on the bed only to fall over again. She grab onto York's hand pulling him down with her. It seemed like all Carolina did now was drink and it hurt York to see this. She always told him how drinking made her forget, that she could sleep better if she would drink. She never knew that it would hurt him so bad. Even though York had a billion questions for Carolina, he decided that it should wait till tomorrow. Both of them where to tired to talk about anything right now. York kissed Carolina's forehead and pulled the blankets over them. He cuddled close to her and she fell asleep in his arms. It was nice, but York just wished that it wasn't because of the alcohol this time.

- Author Note -

Just a random idea I had for a story. Not to sure about it yet, tell me what you guys think? Anyways thanks for reading and like always reviews are awesome and always helpful! You guys rule!


	2. Chapter 2 York wake up

"York, wake up."

York slowly opens his eyes. He slightly turns his head to the left and he see's Carolina leaning over him. She kisses him sweetly on the lips and pulls him closer to her by his shirt. She moves her left leg over him and she falls on top of him. Carolina's dark red hair dancing across York's face. She tucks her bangs behind her right ear and she bits her lower lip while smiling at York. She starts lightly kissing his jawline and a grin comes across his face. _What a wonderful thing to wake up to,_ he thinks to himself. York uses both his hands to grab onto Carolina's waist.

"I missed this."

He says. She looks up at him and she smiles, her cheeks light up with a pink glow.

"So have I."

Carolina moves her hands onto his shoulders and she lightly grips them. York moves his weight to his right and rolls Carolina under him. A smile creeps across his face as he looks deep into her dark green eyes. Carolina softly laughs and she moves her left hand up to York's face, she's about to pull him down for a kiss. _Something just not right, Something feels different._ York didn't feel it on her finger. He takes a look at her hand and he see's that her wedding ring is missing. shock and fear fill York, his voice starts shaking.

"Your ring, it's...it's gone."

York pulls away from Carolina and rolls on to his back. He pushes his right hand though his messy hair. The room fills with silence.

"It's not like that."

Carolina says braking the silence between them. York sits up about to get out of bed, but Carolina grabs on to his arm, trying to pull him back down. York jerks away from her.

"Then what is it Carolina? You come home drunk with out your wedding ring on, what am I suppose to think?"

"The only reason I took it off was because I had no money on me and I needed to have a drink. I was thinking about all the horrible things I've done. York I've killed people, sometimes I just can't live with myself."

York pulls himself away form Carolina's grip on his arm. He paces across the room, feeling betrayed by the one person who he loves more then anything.

"Oh okay I get it, you took off your ring so some guy could flirt with you and buy you a drink"

"York you don't understand."

"Please tell me Carolina what I don't understand. I've hurt, killed and lied to people, same as you. You can't tell me I don't understand, because you know that I fucking do."

Anger was a hard emotion for York to feel. Nothing ever made him angry. The war however, that was a different story.

"Stop yelling, please!"

York looks down to see Sammy in the door way with her hands over her ears. Sammy runs over to Carolina. Carolina picks the small girl up, pulling her into a hug. Sammy starts crying and Carolina kisses her forehead and rubs her back. Carolina looks up at York, tears in her eyes. York sighs feeling guilty for getting so upset with his wife. He moves back on to the bed and warps his arms around Sammy and Carolina. York then kisses the side of Carolina's head. He softly whispers in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, I need you, I need us."


	3. Chapter 3 I need time

York and Sammy sat in front of the TV watching Saturday mourning Cartoons. They had both just finished eating pancakes for breakfast and York had made sure to save some of the left overs for Carolina.

"Daddy why does mommy always sleep in so late on weekends?"

York looked down at the young girl not knowing what to say to her.

"Because she works really hard all week, Sweetie."

"All she does is work and sleep. Mommy doesn't care about us."

York could feel the sadness in Sammy's voice and it scared him. Her words were cold and almost emotionless. York reached over to his left and he pulled Sammy on to his lap and into a hug. He moved his fingers through her hair, trying to convert her.

"Don't say that. Mommy loves us she's just sleeping in today."

York was a bad lair and that was a bad lie. He hated lying to his daughter, but he had to lie to her. He had no idea how to tell his six year old that her mother was passed out from drinking most of the night.

"Hey Sam, what if I could get Uncle Donut to pick you up for the weekend?"

The young girls face lit up and a small smile came across her lips.

"That would be fun. I have some new drawings I need to show him."

"Okay hunny. Go and pack your things, I'm going give him a call."

Sammy ran down the hall way on the way to her room. York walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He looked under his contacts until he found his brothers number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me."

York could hear a soft sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

York bit his lip and pushed his right hand into his pocket. He anxiously moved his loss change around his pocket. _He already knows._

"It's just, you know Carolina, she started drinking again."

The other end of the phone was dead silent. York wished that he would of waited to tell his brother, he knew a lecture was on it's way.

"You know what I'm going to say, so I feel like I don't have to say anything."

York let out a deep sigh, he felt a strong need to defend Carolina.

"You don't know everything and I'm trying my best. I need a day to be with her, just the two of us."

York paused.

"Can you pick up Sammy for the weekend?"

He hated asking for things and he felt bad about shipping Sammy off to her Uncle's. But regardless of what he was doing, he needed time alone, he needed time with Carolina. The other end of the phone was silent only for a few seconds.

"Alright. I'm about five minutes away from your apartment, I'll see you then."

"Thank you."

York flipped his phone shut. He walked out of the kitchen to see that Sammy had all her things pack in a small purple backpack that was over her right shoulder. She was waiting by the door.

"Alright sweetie, you ready?"

He asked while making his way over to Sammy.

"Yeah."

The girl said softly. York smiled at her and he unlocked the door leading them to the outside hall way. As they walked, Sammy grabbed on to York's hand.

"You're going to have so much fun at Uncle Donut's."

York said trying to make light of the situation they were in. Sammy let out a soft sigh and she squeezed York's hand lightly.

"I love Uncle Donut, but he's always saying mean things about Mommy."

York froze for a second and looked down at Sammy. He got down on one knee to become eye leave with her. He took his left hand and he brushed away a small chunk of hair from her left eye.

"What did he say?"

York asked.

"When one one of his friends was over last time, he told her that he thinks you should leave Mommy and that Mommy needs to go away to a rehab. I don't know what he was talking about, but I don't want you to leave Mommy and I don't want her to leave us."

Sammy's hazle eyes filled with tears and York pulled her into a tight hug. He was shaking, trying not to cry himself. He kissed the girls forehead and he brushed away the tears from her cheek.

"That's never going to happen, okay."

York put both his hands on Sammy's shoulders. She nodded her head and then put both her arms around his neck. York picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, outside to Donuts car.

"I believe you."

She said softly.

- Author Note -

Private Franklin Delano Donut will be York's brother in this story, because I love him!, haha. Thanks for reading, like always reviews are helpful and amazing! You guys rule!


	4. Chapter 4 He can't be right

"Hey kiddo."

Donut said. He was leaning up across his black BMW, it was parked right in front of York's apartment building.

"Uncle Donut!"

Sammy called out to Donut. York let Sammy down and she ran over to Donut and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Good to see you to Sam."

Donut let the girl down and she looked up at her Uncle with a small smile across her face.

"I have some drawings I want to show you, just some fashion ideas I have."

"Wow, you can't have my job just yet missey. I mean come on, we all know that your day as head Vogue fashion designer will come."

Donut said teasingly, Sammy just rolled her eyes at him. Donut took his right hand and pushed it through Sammy's hair, messing it up a little. Sammy smiled at him and she opened the passengers side door and climbed in. Donut closed the door after Sammy got in. York waved goodbye to Sammy and she waved back to him.

"Before you go I need to talk to you."

York said as he looked up at Donut, he let out a soft sigh.

"What is it?"

York pushed both his hands in his pockets, a habit he did when he was nervous.

"Don't say anything bad about Carolina around Sammy."

Donut pushed his right hand through his light blonde hair. He looked at York and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Sammy heard what I said to one of my friends, it won't happen again."

"Good. No matter what you say I'm not leaving her."

"Okay Adam, I know you're in love, But sometimes loves not enough."

The name Adam felt foreign and unreal to him. Even after all his years of not being in the project, he still found it hard to hear his real name.

"Just think about what I said."

Donut looked back at York, only once on his way to his car. York stood there for a moment getting lost in his thoughts. He saw his brother drive away and he felt empty with out Sammy by his side. In that moment he felt alone, something he hasn't felt in years. He was alone, left on the side of a street in the middle of Brooklyn. Carolina was not by his side holding his hand and Sammy wasn't right next to them both, as they all walked down the street together.

"I want love to be enough."

York said softly to himself. He didn't want his Brother to be right this time._ He can't be right, but maybe he could? I won't let him be right. _


End file.
